Computing devices, such as a desktop, laptop, or tablet computers, may enable a user to search for specific data that is accessible via the computing device. For example, the computing device may provide a web browser, through which the user may access or otherwise interface with a search engine system. In turn, the user may provide textual input via the search engine interface. The computing device may submit the textual input, or “search string,” to the search engine as a query. By submitting the textual input to the search engine, the computing device may solicit, from the search engine, search results that are based on the search string.